Ludwig and the Depths of the Earth
'Ludwig and the Depths of the Earth '''is the ninth book of the Minecraftia series. It was published on 10 Nisan, 5777. Synopsis ''After a nice Christmas morning surprise, including custom armor sets, Jimbob discovers a peculiar arrangement of natural structures, or to be more precised, 4 ravines intersecting each other, intersecting a mineshaft, intersecting a stronghold, intersecting five dungeons. Ludwig, Petra, Jimbob and Witherstorm decide to check this tunnel system out. Plot Chapter 1: Winter Time It was winter. You know what that means. Christmas. The chests were redecorated to look like presents. "I have a good song!" said Axel. "I'm sure you do. You've been making us laugh till we drop all night." said Ellie. "Okay then." said Axel. "Go on!" said SLG. "Jingle bells! Jimbob smells! Petra flew away! Ludwig landed on a bomb and Witherstorm ran away! Hey!" sung Axel. Everyone laughed. "I have a second verse!" said Axel. "Go on, you clown! In a good way, that is!" said Ellie. "Jingle bells, Jimbob smells, Petra flew away! Ravenclaw burns in hell and Thibo's up in heaven! Hey!" sung Axel. "Nice tribute." said Witherstorm. "Still can't believe he's gone." said Alex. "Hey Ludwig, what's that?" asked Jimbob, pointing at a mistletoe directly above me and Petra. "Is that a bet?" I asked. "Yes." said Jimbob. I just went and kissed Petra. "You owe me two emeralds." I said. He gave me two emeralds. "I... Uhh... Didn't think you'd actually do it..." said Jimbob. I raised one eyebrow in confusion. "But... Uhh... You know..." I said. "Why are you being such a Mordecai?" asked Jimbob. "What the heck is that?" I asked. "N.V.M." said Jimbob. "Witherstorm, Rigby, check the gems chest." I said. They checked them. "We seem to have a shortage on diamonds and emeralds." said Rigby. "And redstone. What with Ellie boobytrapping the temple." said Witherstorm. "No problem. We can get some next week." I said. "But I have a hankering to go mining now!" said Witherstorm. "Soon." I said. "Fine." said Witherstorm. "YEEEEEEEAAAAAH back after getting foooooooooooooooood!" said Tom. "We're back!" said Jesse. "FOOD!" yelled Emily. "Calm down guys! Don't be greedy!" said Jordan. "FOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD!" yelled Witherstorm. "YEAH! I hope they brought back lots of POTATOES!!!!!!!" yelled Jude. Chapter 2: Christmas Day We woke up at the excitement of getting gifts. "CHRISTMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAS!" yelled Tom. "Argh. Gaahd." said Ellie. We all opened the decorated chests. Witherstorm got food, Tom, Jordan, Emily and Jesse got new diamond swords, Jude got lots of potatoes, Ellie got redstone materials, Axel got a Sharpness V diamond axe, that must have been savaged from the final battle, Jimbob got newly brewed potions, and me and Petra got cakes in the shape of a heart. "Ha!" said Axel. "I wonder what's in those spare chests labelled Axel and Ellie." I responded. They opened up the boxes and got heart shaped cakes. "Great! Now I can't laugh at Ludwig!" said Axel. "Wait, what are those?" I asked, spotting what appeared to be custom armored sets. There was one with engineer goggles that I thought was for Ellie, but was shocked to discover it was for me. Petra got one almost identical to her shirt but laced with diamond. "Cool!" I said. "Yeah!" said Petra. "Oh. I got you those." said Jordan. "He used to be a toolsmith, back in day." said Tom, his Manchester accent properly showing. "Yeah!" said Jordan. "Sparklypants, I actually got you some Sparklypants!" said Tom. Jordan opened the box to discovered sparkling leather pants. "Ha ha. Very funny, Syndi." said Jordan. "Potatoes!" said Jude. "Food!" said Witherstorm. "Turkey!" said Jimbob. "You ARE a turkey!" said Tom. Everyone laughed. We went outside to the beautiful sight of snow falling onto the quartz roof of the temple. We could see the graves of Nathan, Thibo, Samantha, Cedric, Jim, Bob, and the others who died. "I still miss them." said Petra. "I'm sure you do." I said. "Man. Nathan should be with you. Not me." said Axel to Ellie. "Don't say such things!" said Ellie. "Yeah! You got cakes with hearts! Where are the tea and crumpets, Sparklypants?" said Tom, immediately changing the subjects. "For the 16 sextillionth time, Tom, tea nor crumpets exist in Minecraft!" said Jordan. "There are no tea and crumpets in Minecraft?!" said Tom. "No." said Petra. "Tea and crumpets would make a great breakfast in the morning." I said. "MAKE IT HAPPEN NOTCH! JEB!" yelled Tom to the skies. Chapter 3: One In A Million "Hey, Ludwig, we need more cobblestone. We should start a mine somewhere," said Jimbob. "Yeah," I said. Me, Jimbob, Petra, and Witherstorm all dug a tunnel together. We didn't expect to get anything other than cobblestone. When I dug the next piece, we all landed onto a wooden ledge. We looked around, and saw the most incredible thing you could actually ever see in the world of Minecraftia. We were shocked, but we'd get lots of loot. Chapter 4: The Non-Comprehensible Clusterfunk 4 ravines intersecting each other, intersecting a mineshaft, intersecting a stronghold, intersecting five dungeons. We all looked amazed and shocked. "11 times the loot," said Jimbob. "You think we'll find food in here?" asked Witherstorm. "Is our new armor durable?" asked Petra. "We'll answer those now," I responded. We all ascended down the wooden platform, and jumped down onto the next. There were tons of mobs, but we had great armor and weapons. We went on a mad killing spree, killing dozens of zombies, skeletons, and creepers. But there another cluster of chaos awaiting us. Chapter 5: Swarmed By Zombies Below us was where a huge layer of zombies were hanging out. We were at the end of the road, and a dozen creepers were right behind us. We either risk getting blown up, or jump down and fight to the death. We decided to go for the latter, and we jumped into the zombie herd, flailing our swords all over the place. We were hitting loads, but the number of them never decreased. There was a zombie spawner. "I'll go!" yelled Witherstorm. Witherstorm rushed over, dozens of zombies beating him up, and he mined the spawner. We continued to kill every last zombie in sight. The number was decreasing fast. We smacked every single zombie, and jumped down. Chapter 6: The Mineshaft We decided to stop parkouring and explore some of the Mineshaft. It was a very boring Mineshaft. "Do you think there's any loot?" asked Jimbob. "I don't know." I replied. We explored further, mining the boring old coal, iron, and occasionally gold. The gold was the only good loot. We could make golden apples. "This mineshaft sucks." said Witherstorm. "No good loot for days." said Jimbob. We then found a minecart with chest. We got so excited. We hastily opened the chest. We found melon seeds, betroot seeds, cocoa beans, and one diamond. Nothing exciting, but we were happy we found something other than coal. We had come to the end of the shaft. We walked back, a smile on our face because we were about to go to the stronghold and enter the End. Jimbob and Petra had never been. Chapter 7: The Stronghold We found our way back to the natural structure stew, and climbed up to the Stronghold. We pushed the button to open the iron doors and stepped in. It was filled to the brim with mobs of every kind. We fought our way through, and got lost. We couldn't see the entrance anymore. We strolled around, but it got too dark to see. We crafted some torches and started to place them around. We then found the Portal room. The End portal frame was there. "Anyone have any Eye of Enders?" I asked. "Just a few." answered Jimbob. He gave me 12 of his and I placed them in their spots. We hopped into the portal. Chapter 8: A Pop In the End We landed on the obsidian portal, and looked around. No dragon. "Good." I said. We all got our pickaxes out. "Start mining the end stone!" I commanded. They all obliged and started to mine the End Stone. "The End is literally like if you got your hands and grabbed a piece of the Earth. Don't mine too far down, or you'll fall to your death." I explained. They all nodded their heads and mined until they had a full stack of 64. "Great. That's 64, 128... troll face." I said. We all had to be careful, and avoid staring at the Endermen, otherwise we were toast. We all faced our heads to the ground and headed towards the portal. We went through, one at a time. We were floating through white light. These were the credits that show after beating the Enderdragon and exiting the End. Minutes passed as we fell through the white abyss. It was strangely relaxing. Chapter 9: A Bit of Fun The credits ended, and we were threw out of the portal. We landed with a huge crack as we lost a heart each. We decided to have a portion of fun, and went around killing zombies and slaying the monster spawners. It was extremely fun. We enjoyed fighting and killing mobs compared to when we first joined Minecraftia. We were scared out of our mind of them back in the day. We can laugh about it now, however. Chapter 10: No Match For Me! We decided to carry on exploring the cave, when we found something out of place. A creeper spawner? I had no idea that creeper spawners existed, but hey, they're always discovering new features. We thought nothing of it, and looted it before it was too late. We then decided to fight lots of creepers. We were at much higher levels already. Have I mentioned that I'm level 146? We got lots of gunpowder from the attack and we joked that even the creepers weren't deadly anymore. We destroyed the spawner for the little extra experience points, and we continued to explore the cluster. Chapter 11: Another Cave When we explored deeper, we laughed in shock at the sight of another cave system. We joked that we just won the lottery and explored the new cave. It wasn't interesting, but we still couldn't believe it. "You can't make some of this stuff up." exclaimed Jimbob. "I've been so shocked I can't even speak." said Petra. "You've been silent this entire time." said Witherstorm. "It has been a crazy day." said Ludwig. "Best. Christmas. Ever!" said Jimbob. They then heard a voice. "Hey Randy, I still haven't completed the Donovan Hanukkah tradition of going to the Hellcraftia dimension and surviving ten TNT explosions!" We were shocked. At least two other people were in the cave with us. We then heard a really loud portal. We decided to follow the sound. The Portal of Doom We continued to sound track the portal. We eventually found an emerald portal that was glowing green. There was a sign on one of the emerald blocks. It read "The Portal of Doom." We then saw one on another. It read "Enter at your own risk." We loved taking risks. We decided that we wanted to enter. We hesitantly stepped foot in the portal, eventually becoming fully submerged. Characters Major Characters *LudwigVonKoopa22 *Witherstorm *Jim Bob *Petra Minor Characters *Axel *Ellie *Alex Sapre *Rigby *Tom *Jesse *Emily *Jordan *Juderonald *SuperLaserGuy1 *Gerald-XR-Donovan (voice only) *GettinRandy55 (mentioned, off-panel) *KyleJeremyMcCulloch456 (off-panel) *KenneyKenney123 (off-panel) *VonMiller (off-panel) Trivia *This story marks the second arc in the Minecraftia series. Category:Stories Category:Minecraftia Category:Stories Published in 2016 Category:Ludwig and the Depths of the Earth Category:Completed Stories Category:EllegaardRedstone22 Category:Books Category:Gerald-XR-Donovan